


Our Cracked, Broken Star (E)

by Western42



Category: Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Western42/pseuds/Western42
Summary: A strange error occurs and Jasmine and Danny end up back at the asteroid without any memories. Everything has reset...but something went wrong in Jasmine's brain...Welcome to Our Cracked, Broken Star Genocide route, or as it is called, Extermination route.





	Our Cracked, Broken Star (E)

This is a teaser. A chapter will be added when Chapter 21 or 22 is done. Until then I guess you just have to wait.


End file.
